


Dead Girl Walking

by PrincessAvalon



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Necromancy, Paranormal Investigators, Witches, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAvalon/pseuds/PrincessAvalon
Summary: Welcome to Esper. The non existent branch of the government that employs supernatural creatures that fight supernatural threats to our world. Meet Lola, a dead girl walking that was recruited by Esper and her partner, Geneva a grumpy old witch the body of thirty year old woman. When the bite of '87 occurs, the two are called out to Fazbear Pizzeria a place where things look one way, but act another way.





	Dead Girl Walking

Prologue: Santa Monica 1965 

 

“Murderers are not monsters, they're men. And that's the most frightening thing about them.”   
― Alice Sebold, The Lovely Bones

 

Detective Howard Watanabe stood before the crowd of reports. His face weary over the lack of sleep over the last few days. It had been a grueling two weeks. Never in his career he saw anything more grizzly then what happened to fifteen year old Lola. He had only read cases like this. He was a seventeen when heard about the Black Dahlia murder, but this case was nothing compared to that. He stood behind the podium addressing the reporters in that stood in the Santa Monica Police Station. 

“Thank you for coming ladies and gentlemen. On Monday afternoon around 5:00 pm, Lola Oliva Gonzalez went missing. Today on Friday, regrettably found the remains of Lola near the Santa Monica pier…” Watanabe was interrupted by young cop who came running up to him and whispering into his ear. Howard stepped over out of earshot of the reporters. His partner, Allen Rockford took his place at the podium. 

“Uh, sir… I don’t know how tell you this…’’ The young officer began. Howard gave him a stern stare before prompting him to continue. 

“What is it Officer Parker?’’ Parker looked down at the ground. How was he supposed to Watanabe this? He felt someone hit his shoulder. He looked up to see Howard with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. 

“I don’t have all day kid, I got a room full of reporters waiting for me.’’ Howard struck a match and lit the cigarette. His boyfriend had been trying to get for a year now, “claiming it would end his life early.’’ 

“Sir, the remains have gone missing.’’ Watanabe choked on the smoke. The what went missing. Was the kid losing it? There was no way the remains could be missing, they were brought to the ME last night!

“What do you mean that the remains are missing?’’ The detective whispered the last part so no one would here. How could this happen?

“That’s the thing sir. The remains were delivered to Dr. Welch on time, but when his assistant went in there to exam them the remains were gone, and Dr. Welch… was.. Uh… well decapitated.’’ Howard dropped the cigarette on the ground. He cocked his head to the side, his partner was doing his best to quell the reporters. He whistled for his partner to come over. 

“Shit, just fucking shit! Parker go over there and tell those leeches that the press conference is over. Allen get over here man!’’ An older white man stepped down from the podium just as the young officer stepped up. 

“I take it that Adrian told you about what happened.’’ Allen, a veteran of thirty years put a hand on his partner's shoulder. Howard had taken the case pretty hard, and had a lot of pressure on him since this was his first major case. 

“How Allen? How I am supposed to tell Lola’s parents that we found only for us to lose her again?’’ Allen only shook his head. This case was even worse than the murder of Elizabeth Short. 

“I don’t know Howie. Look all I can tell you is that our main focus is on Lola’s remains, and Dr. Welch. Let’s just take it one step at a time.’’ Allen rubbed the back of his head, “The best thing we can do right now is talk to Lola’s parents, tell them we have everyone working on it. It is our number one priority.’’ Howard took a drag of his cigarette. Why couldn’t have been a bank robbery or something? His first major case was child killer. Wonderful. 

“You know her parents are planning to go back to Mexico?’’ Howard lamented, “Her mother said it was to much on them.’’ Allen sighed as he looked at his partner. He was too young for this. Then again Howie saw the worst of humanity the day he left for the internment camps during the war. The kid was only eleven when his family was rounded up like cattle. 

“Look Howard. We will find whoever did this. I swear on my own life that we will find whoever did this and kill them ourselves, you got that son?’’ Watanabe took another drag of his cigarette before putting it out on the wall. 

“I hope so Allen. I certainly hope so.’’

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been into FNAF since high school, and now here I am at 21 writing fan fiction for it. I can only blame MatPat for my decent into madness that is this fandom. Who knows this might be posted on fanfiction.net. Just kidding it will, it will be! I have been watching to many film noir movies, and now I'm writing in the style of it. God save me. Yes we will meet Lola at a later date, like in the first chapter maybe? I don't know yet. Maybe prologue part two.


End file.
